Shiny New Toy
by TheFabulous
Summary: Edward and Bella have been getting to know each other by email thanks to Jasper but they have never met and do not even know what eachother look like.What happens when they are suddenly thrown together?Was meant to be a oneshot but now,just a short story


"OMG Bella, this is going to be so much fun! You totally have to go!"

"I'm not going, Alice"

"Umm, yes you are! Look, I picked out an outfit and everything" she said and I took a peek at the long length of string and cloth she held in her hand.

**(Picture on Profile)**

"Alice, that is _not _a dress. _That _is barbed wire and a corset" I said flatly, "I _will not _wear that and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

I know I have the body for it but come on! I'd probably get arrested for indecent exposure.

"But Beeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You know what? I'm not even going to play that game. If I'm going to go, you have to pick something suitable, Alice" I said decidedly and seeing that I was serious, she turned on her heel and headed back into her closet to find something else. No doubt it was going to take at least five tries before she produced something wearable.

While Alice was rummaging around in her closet, I pulled out my phone and checked my e-mails. My brother, Jasper had introduced me to his friend, Edward via facebook and we had hit it off despite never having met, Sadly though, a few weeks after we started chatting, my account had been hacked and so we had taken to e-mailing as well.

I hadn't wanted appearances to affect the way we talked to each other so I had suggested that we both not send pictures to each other and he had happily agreed. Maybe he was ugly.

"How about this one?" Alice's voice suddenly chirped from behind me and I dropped my phone in surprise. Realising that the screen was facing upwards, I immediately dived to the floor and retrieved it before standing up and casually placing it in my pocket. Alice was looking at me as though I had 3 heads and I in return gave her a blank look, daring her to say something about what just occurred. Thankfully, she decided to let it go, instead waving the new outfit in front of my face. Surprisingly, she had gotten it right on the _second _try. In her arms, she held a ruffled, high-waisted miniskirt and striped mini batwing shirt. The black stilettos at her feet were what was worrying me but I guess I could endure the pain for one night since Alice had compromised so well on the dress.

After two hours of Alice poking and prodding at me, I felt beautiful and when I looked into the mirror, it translated.

"Okay Bella, let's go. Jasper said he just arrived." I had introduced Alice to Jasper and then had hit it off extremely well and had being going strong for nine months though Alice was already talking about marriage. Eeeep!

"Oh, he said he's bringing a friend by the way" she said casually as she was grabbing her jacket and immediately, my brain began to work overtime. Was the friend Edward? Was I ready? I felt some beads of perspiration form on my forehead and my vision was getting slightly blurred.

"Bella! Are you… _sweating_?" Alice asked with a scandalized expression. She was such a drama queen.

"Ugh! How could you do this to me, Bella? I worked so hard!" she whined, shoving me harshly into a chair so that she could blot my forehead. By the time she was done, I was once again sweat free.

The powder brush she had used around my nose had made me really want to sneeze and I was about to squeeze my eyes shut to prepare for impact when a pair of threatening eyes met mine."

"Don't. You. Dare" she said and I nodded frantically, shaking the sneeze away as she led me to her Porsche.

**A/N Well this is not a full length story because we all know that I have the attention span of a goldfish so this will probably be like 5 chapters or so. I cannot guarantee frequent updates but we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little brain fart: it was meant to be a one-shot but I don't have the patience to write ten pages on Microsoft Word to make one chapter that about 6 people will review, because we all know that no one ever reviews one-shots. Go on; tell me I'm lying-see, you cant can you?**

**Well, just REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
